Love Truly is the Color Crimson
by Evilmiko21
Summary: Its the end. And no one got what they wanted. All the love triangles or love squares..whatever have been resolved. or have they? love is a complicated thing and no one will ever know what happened to the people who fell under its spell.Read chapter 10 to
1. Choose One To Love To Save Another

untitled  
while reading this catorgarise it and think up a title.pls!the best one i'll put up the title and the name of the reveiwer.thanx!!

by evilmiko21  
  
i do not own inuyasha....yet

It's been three years since I walked away.  
  
Left with a lot of words  
  
A lot to say.  
  
I told you of how she was my first love.  
  
With one thing above  
  
that you.  
  
My dearest Kagome.  
  
I hoped that you would truly see   
  
that you had the one and only key  
  
too my heart.  
  
I too never wanted to part.  
  
But that was my choice,  
  
now i yern for your voice.  
  
Your laughter,  
  
your sweet scent,  
  
and most of all  
  
your love.  
  
Everyday I bonk my head   
  
a thousand times.  
  
As I watch you lay in bed  
  
you cry  
  
and my heart rips to shreds.  
  
I can clearly see  
  
that you wait fo death  
  
with every heavy breath.  
  
I love you  
  
my dear Kagome.  
  
I can see that   
  
you love me too.  
  
I'm sorry that   
  
I chose Kikyo.  
  
I chose her so  
  
she wouldn't hurt you anymore.  
  
I still love you  
  
with my whole heart.  
  
My whole soul,  
  
mu strength,  
  
my youkai blood,  
  
my human blood.  
  
I love you with everything I am.  
  
I made a vow to you  
  
and I intend to keep it.  
  
I'd wait lifetimes to pass  
  
just to see you again,  
  
in heaven or in hell.  
  
If you die in heaven  
  
I'll kill the devil   
  
so I can go to heaven.  
  
Then I'll kill all the angels   
  
so i canget past the gates  
  
of heaven.  
  
I swear I'll kill Kami himself  
  
to see you and hold you.  
  
But if you go the other way  
  
I'll beat up the clay pot,  
  
just to hold you in my arms.  
  
To hold you forever,  
  
there we can kiss forever.  
  
I'd kill all the guys who  
  
lay a hand or  
  
check you out.  
  
Because you're my girl  
  
and I'll always love you.

* * *

pls review or your gonna make me cry.if you reveiw i'm gonna add my poem for kagome.hehe.more reveiws the faster the update.reveiw and tell me what the title should be.peace out! 

-evilmiko21


	2. Love Still Lies In My Heart

**I do not own inuyasha..yet.**

Kudo's to brat bitch for the title to inuyasha's poem.sorry to everbody else but i liked all of them like the one from kitsy and crazy kitsune.forgot everyone else.sorry!!!**while reading this can you think of a title?i suck at titles.thanx.now on with the story**

It's been three years  
  
since you walked away.  
  
Left with a ton of words  
  
a lot to say.  
  
You told me of   
  
how she was your first love  
  
with only one thing above  
  
which was me.  
  
Now I truly see   
  
that I have the one and only key  
  
to your heart.  
  
I never wanted to part  
  
but that was your choice.  
  
Now I yearn for your voice  
  
your sharp claws  
  
your shiny fang   
  
and your triangular dog ears.  
  
Everyday I shed gallons of tears.  
  
I cry  
  
as life passes me by.  
  
And I wait for death   
  
with every heavy breath.  
  
I remembered how  
  
you knew I loved you  
  
because  
  
you love me too.  
  
You said you'd wait for me  
  
in heaven or in hell  
  
'cause who could tell.  
  
I love you Inuyasha.  
  
I'd wait forever just to be   
  
by your side.  
  
I love you  
  
with all my heart  
  
my soul  
  
my strength  
  
my powers  
  
and my blood.  
  
I can't help it.  
  
I just will always love you  
  
you super sexy hanyou.

* * *

did you think of a title?well reveiw and tell me.

-evilmiko21


	3. Second Regrets

**disclaimer:I do not own inuyasha**

Authors note:I would like to thank TenchiTenryou 38(sorry if i spelled it wrong)for the title love still lies in my Love Still Lies In My Heart for the poem for Kagome.I would also like to than Kitsy for reviewing all my chappies to this certain poem book.Kikyou haters beware this might not be a poem that you would like to read,but read on if you dare.Oh yeah,try to think a title.Like I said I suck at titles.

* * *

Untitled 

Now I finally acheived my goal

after all that hard effort.

I did my role

and that was to get _**MY** _inuyasha back.

Every now and then i feel guilty

as i look upon the past.

at how i made inuyasha go to hell with me.

All i have to do

is look at his golden eyes

to see how he felt and how he still feels.

I see sadness,

longing,

and guiltiness.

I sometimes want to cry,

but it was i

who took away their happiness.

It was me who made kagome shed tears

I made me cry.

for the bitch and i are

two people sharing a soul.

When i look back at memory lane

i see the sadness,

the love,

the longing in the wenches eyes.

Then i look at myself who only showed

anger,

jealousy,

sadness,

and longing too.

I was selfish at the time.

But I want to see her again,

i want to tell her that inuyasha is hers once more.

Because as long as kagome and inuyasha are together

he is with me.

Though his love does not belong to me,

it belongs to my reincarnation.

At least in a point of my life

I had made someone happy,

and if it was the person i loved i'm happy as well.

* * *

I know it was crappy and **_I'm NOT a Kikyou lover!!!!!!!_**anyways did you think of a title?No bad titles saying how kikyou is evil and stupid and that shit okay?Because I tried my best to make Kikyou look like a nice person and that is all i can do.I'm thinking of doing a poem for kouga,ayame,rin,sesshoumaru,miroku and sango,what do you think?tell me in your reviews!now reveiw!!! ::poof:: 


	4. Trying To Tell You I Love You

I _**Don't** _own inuyasha or crew and probably never will.::sniffle::

Sorry for not updating in a while.I've been getting adjusted to being in skool and I've been writing a few new fics.What it takes for you to notice me the better version is currently on hold.Sorry Karma-punk.I thinking of posting a new fic called the surprises life brings.It's about a girl who is a miko but she doesn't know how to use them,so she goes to tokyo to learn how to use them.she stays at a shrine called the kikuno shrine where kaede and kikyou live.Kagome surprisingly meets her email pal,who happens to be kikyou's boifriend.what wll happen to kagome and inuyasha?will love sprout or will hatred overcome it?Find out in my soon to be posted whenever i feel like story.Here is a long awaited poem.I updated to my patient reviewer Kitz the kitsune.Here it goes...

* * *

Working hard night or day.you live your life this way. Killing youkai,and always pleasing my eyes,you some how stay tough no matter what. Beautiful maiden take my hand,and travel with me around this land.

Naraku will die and Kohaku will walk by your side. Just bear my child and don't stand idle. We'll lay in bed,hey don't hit my head.

In battles I watch your ass,and you gaurd mine. Your forever divine.

Sango your falling for me that I can easily see.The way you always get mad with me when I'm with another girl. Sango why can't you see that you are the one for me?I love you.What I.m teling you is true.What can't I do without you? Anyways all I can say is that you'll be mine one day,so come what may. Just let me tell you that I'd wait forever for our first date.

* * *

Sorry it was so short.I wrote during the end of class while my teacher was giving a lecture::yawn::Anyway pls review and read my new story when i release it.Oh yeah can anyone tell me if they saw inuyasha in the movie theaters?I'd greatly appreciate it,even if you could name someone who saw.Thanks.

REVIEW


	5. I'll Wait

Another poem.I'm soo happy even though the last time I updated was a long time ago.Sorry.I don't own Inuyasha......for now.**_THINK OF A TITLE. THANKS!!!!_**

This is a Jaken poem.hehehehehe.

* * *

I do my best to please you.I do whatever you tell me to do.

I never tell you what I feel,because deep inside I'm scared.

You might reject me,you might even kill me,and not think to spare a poor soul.

What is wrong with you?Why can't you see that my heart belongs to you?

Lord Sesshomaru please wait.Don't tell me to watch that lousy human.

What does Rin have that I don't?What makes you want to protect her?

Why is your heart melting,every time that girl is near?I think you love her,that is what I fear.

How can you disregard me,after all that i have done?

I serve you,Lord Sesshomaru and only you.But no matter how hard I try,I know you won't accept me.

Why can't you see that I can see what you feel inside?That I know that you're using me,but I try to hide.

I want to hide the hurt inside.I want to hide the fact that I love you.It is hard not to be gay when you are so beautiful.

I want to be by your side.I want to be a big part of your life.I will stay no matter of the pain you put me through.

Sometimes I think you arrogant,sometimes I think you as a fool.

All I have to do is look into your emotionless eyes,and realize how you seem to hypnotize me.

Your silver locks,your strong,firm,and chisled chest.Not overly muscular,and perfect eye candy.

You are smart,and strong.Not like that half breed that is a disgrace to all Inu-Youkai.

I think that you should reign over your land.I think that I would be a perfect mate,but I think that you hat me.

Is this true because the fact that you hate me is breaking my heart.

I know that I'm an impish thing.Nothing worth looking at.I know I'm an ugly green.I know that my toad like appearance

is something that seems like a curse,since I can't be as beautiful as you.

I just want you to accept me as me,and forget about the wind witch,and the loud little girl.I want you to be mine.

Lord Sesshomaru,I await the day you look at me as an equal.The day you will wait for me.The day you won't disregard

my presence.The day you appreciate me,and not use me as you usually do.

"Lord Sesshomaru wait for meeeeeeeeeee."

* * *

Have you ever though Jaken as a homo?I have so this is why I wrote it.I hope you thought of a title,so please review.Bye!! 


	6. Hiding Behind Lies

OKay a Sango poem! Sorry if its short! I DO NOT own Inuyasha!**THINK OF A TITLE! THANKS!**

**Kudo's to **Mila2504 for the Jaken poem!

italics mean in sango's mind.

* * *

Everyday you're by my side.Everyday I wonder why?How do I stand such harassment?Why don't I use my better judgement?

Inuyasha and Kagome have it bad.I look over feeling sad.You look at me,and follow my gaze. You have a look of contemplation cross your face,so you simply stand.

I see you've formed a plan,so I scooch away.You just follow me,and move that cursed hand.

I start to fantsize.Not evenrealize what's happening.

_I want to lean my head on your shoulder.I want to tell you my deepest desires.I want to give you my first kiss,in some romantic place.I want to look into yourviolet orbs,and look into yoursoul.With just a glance I'll always know that you love only me._

Your hand caresses my ass."Hentai houshi!"I scream.I bonk your head with hiraikatsu,and not very gently.You leave my side,sad.I try to bore holes into your thick head.It doesn't work.Inuyasha,Kagome,and Shippo look on.TRying hard to stifle a laugh.Though Kagome tries her hardest she does,so she walks over to you and scolds you.I now try to bore holes into Kagome's head.Hogging you all to herself!

I return to my thoughts.A place where none may enter.Only me,but I want to share my sacred place with you,and only you.

_I want to bare your child.Yes I want to answer yes to your perverted question.I know that it seems a little out of the blue.But to tell the truth I wanted this all along.I want to lay in bed with you,but don't let the attention get to your head.I want to say I love you.I truly do.But Miroku as long as you hit on other girls,as long as you live in your perverted world. These words will never come out._

I glance at you and a smile gracing my lips.

* * *

WEird?WEll review?Thanks! 


	7. Young Love

**A/N: **Mila2504 kudo's means like thanks or something around the lines..I had it but then I forgot.I want to thank Lllitle-Oni for the title 'hiding behind lies'.Sorry if I spelled your name wrong.On with the story..Oops..I mean on with the poem..

* * *

Running and yelling, is there any way to get your attention? 

I smile a broken tooth grin, I just can't seem to make you smile.

They say smiles are contagious,but it seems you are immune to it.

I try to have some fun,to get you off my mind, but you're always there.

I don't know how,nor doI know why.But to tell you the truth I wonder why all the time.

Is it because of your silvery locks?That shine in the moon's light,and seem to captivate me when they flow with the wind.And make me wonder how you never have knots,even after a fight.

Or is it the way you seem so confident, and never seemed scared.Even in the most dire situations you are calm.Maybe you're the reason for my courage.The reason for me to live on.Without you what would I do?

You know sometimes I think I love you,but I know a relationship can never be.

Because I may be a little foolish child,and I admit I might be a little wild.I may be quite stubborn,but you can count on me following you around.

You might be, no scratch that you ARE a handsome youkai.You mighte ven please me eyes.Alright Iconfess you do please my eyes.Everytime you're by my side I can't help but gaze at you.

Yet something amazes me.No matter how handsome you are,no matter how strong and powerful you are.You claim to be smart yet you're dumb enough to think no one cares for you.Well if you want to know the truth I do.I really truly care.

If I didn't care I would've never helped you while you were lying there.You hair spread out,and your breathing soft and soothing.While you layed in unconciousness(sp?)I could only stare.I offered you fish,but you always told me to leave you be.Quite rudely too,but I couldn't hate you for that.So I came back day after day, I felt that I couldn't let you die that way.

Then one fateful and eventful day I died.Yet you brought me back to life.I just wanna ask why?Do you care for me?Did you just wanna show off Tenseiga(sp?)I really don't care which,as long as I can live my life with you.

Please accept me for whoI am because Lord Sesshoumaru I've figured it.I love you.

* * *

**A/N:Yay!**I finished my poem!Lesse I did Inuyasha,Kagome,Kikyou,Miroku,Jaken,Sango and now Rin!Yay! **Who to do next?YOU choose!Here's your choices**

**Naraku**

**Kanna**

**Kagura**

**Kouga**

**Ayame**

**Sesshoumaru**

**Myouga**

**Kohaku**

**Souta**

**Gramps**

**Kagome's Mother**

**One of Kagome's friends**

**Hoko..Hobo...Hogo...Hoto..Hodo..Oh you get the idea.**

**Shippo**

**Kilala or Kirara**

**Other**

Pls review?

Till next time..Ja ne!


	8. Love Hurts

**A/N: Don't own Inuyasha! Thankz ****Lllittle-Oni-****for the title! U rock! But so do all my reviewers! I mean all my reviwers! Sorry I haven't Updated in a while, but I'm losing my passion for Inuyasha, but don't worry I'll post all the people who reviwed when I'm through, but I'll be back so don't worry! On with the s.s. poem.Yay I got it right! Once a again a title please!**

* * *

There's a pain in my heart that won't go away.  
I suffer all night and day.  
I want to be near her, and hold her close.  
To feel her lips on mine and know that she loves me.  
Yet I know that this can never be.  
For this is a fantasy and will never be reality.

She loves him and not me.  
She died because of my jealousy.  
Now she's back and still deeply in love.  
And I'm trying my best to get rid of her, and yet I can't bring myself to do it.

She took care of me when I was down.  
Tended my wounds and sheltered me.  
And for all the help she was she stole my heart.  
And I a pathetic thief who was a horror to look at.  
Never once did I steal her heart.  
And she only looked at me with pity but now in her eyes all I see is hatred.

After all I took her from Inuyasha.  
Now Inuyasha is in love with Kagome  
That is an up for me but also a down.  
Because all kikyou wants is to be with Inuyasha once again,  
And take Kagome out of the picture.

Oh my soul yearns tocorrect my wrongs.  
All for her, all for Kikyou.  
Yet I know that she will never love me.  
After all what I've done is unforgiveable.

I've killed so many times, that I can't rid myself of their stains of blood.  
I've cursed so many that I cursed myself.  
I caused so many to suffer that now I feel miserable.  
And no matter what I do, I will never win her.

I will alwaysbe an unloved man.  
No one on this earth will love me, and no one ever will.  
So many want to kill me, that I feel that even with my power I'm vulnerable.  
I am no longer willing to be Naraku.  
I want to simply be Onigumo.  
But I already sold my soul to the devil.

And it's too late for me.  
There is no turning back.

* * *

**What do you think? I hope that youreview with a title in mind. Anyways in case you didn't know this was about Onigumo! Review!**

**:poof:**


	9. Learning To Let Go

A/N: GOMEN NASAI! I haven't updated this is a long time! Anyways here's Hoho's poem! title for the last poem belongs to Mila2504!

* * *

Kagome, why do you always leave me?  
Even though I'm in love with you.  
Even if my love for you is deep and true.  
Kagome, I see only you in my destiny. 

You're never at school.  
You're always sick.  
I try my best to help.  
By giving you things that I don't normally give out for free.

Kagome, you're smile can brighten up a room.  
Kagome, you're presence fights away the gloom.  
You're always so happy, and so fun.  
You're pretty, but sometimes dumb.

Don't take this as an insult.  
BecauseI love you for you.  
Smart or dumb, pretty or ugly.  
You're Kagome Higurashi,  
The one and only.

But Kagome when you're with me.  
I can see something in your eyes.  
You're thinking of someone else.  
And that hurts me so much.

Kagome, I love you.  
And my love is deep and true.  
But Kagome, I learned something,

If you love someone let them go.  
Because shouldn't you put their feelings above your own?  
Wouldn't you want them to be happy even if it causes you pain?  
Because I'm learning to do just that.

I'm learning that even though I love you.  
The sad fact is it can never be returned.  
Kagome you might leave me physically.  
But you're always in my heart.

Kagome I love you,  
So I'm letting go.  
Go and be happy with the one you love.  
I'll survive this pain.  
Just never forget me.

* * *

**Review! This poem is for Mila2504. Or something like that. sorry if I spelled it wrong!**


	10. GoodBye

**A/N: This is my last chapter and I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. This poem will be very short, and I apologize. Anyways once again I thank all those who have reviwed. This chapter is dedicated to all the Inuy-Yasha characters who are waiting for the one they love to tell them they love them as well.**

* * *

Tell me you love me.  
Tell me from your heart and mean it.  
Because if what you say is the truth,  
I will always cherish you.

Just don't lie to me.  
And never hide your feelings around others.  
There is nothing to be embarassed about.

Always stay by my side.  
Hold me tight every night when I sleep.  
I don't ask for much but for your love.

Tell me you love me.  
Tell me from your heart and mean it.  
Because if what you say is the truth,  
I can finally say, "I love you too."

* * *

**Thats all. I'm sorry for the shortness. Anyways now to thank the reviewers. Thanks! And I'll try 2 continue sometime soon-ish. Like in a year or two or when I'm obsessed with Inu-Yasha again.**

**_SPECIAL THANKS TO:_**

_**Mila2504, ****jemsofgreen, ****kikioh7, ****Taylor, ****Lllittle-Oni-, ****MadMood, ****kagomes elf, ****jUsTcAlLmE'rOoFiS, ****fanfiction1,****fat fat-albert,****crazy-kitsune-punk,****TenchiTenryou38,****Light-of-Halo,****Kitz the Kitsune,****Rabid Nozomi,****Brat-Bitch,****Hunter-Rin72.**_


End file.
